classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes-Benz 500E
The Mercedes-Benz 500 E was a car sold by Mercedes-Benz from 1991 to 1994 as a high-performance version of the W124. The 500 E was created in close cooperation with Porsche. With its engineering department being fully occupied with the development of the new S-Class, Mercedes-Benz commissioned Porsche in 1989 to redesign the W124 chassis to shoehorn the 5.0L V8 used in the SL into it, along with the necessary changes on the suspension system and drive train. When the car was ready, it was found that its widened fenders didn't fit through the W124 assembly line in Sindelfingen in three places. Hence Porsche was also commissioned to assemble the car. As a side-effect this arrangement provided workload for Porsche's plant, as the company was in crisis at the time, and its factory capacitiy was underutilized. During production Mercedes-Benz delivered parts to Porsche's "Reutter-Bau" plant in Zuffenhausen (an urban district of Stuttgart, Germany) where the 500 E chassis were hand-assembled. When finished the chassis were transported by truck to the Mercedes-Benz assembly plant in Sindelfingen to be painted. As soon as the paint was dry the varnished chassis were then shipped back to Porsche's "Rössle-Bau" in Zuffenhausen where the engine was put in and the car completed. For final inspection and delivery the vehicles again were transported to Sindelfingen. This process took a full 18 days per car. Called '500 E' through model year 1993, for model year 1994 it was face-lifted along with the rest of the range and renamed to 'E 500'. The chassis constructed by Porsche was also used to produce the 400 E (W124.034), that was technically identical to its big brother, save its 4.2L V8 also used in the S-Class and some other minor changes. The 400 E (later renamed 'E 420') could be produced in Sindelfingen, since it lacked the widened fenders and thus was perfectly understated as it looked like one of its lesser siblings. Specifications and General Information The 500 E had a naturally aspirated 5.0L V8 engine derived from the 500 SL (R129) roadster. Sports car braking performance also came from SL components: front SL 500 300 mm disks with 4-piston calipers came installed on the 1992 and early 1993 cars. The later 1993, and all 1994 cars came with the upgraded 320 mm set taken from the 600 SL. Rear brakes on all years were 278 mm brakes from the 500 SL. In the USA, the 500 E came fully equipped, with the only options available to the buyer being a dealer-installed CD changer and an integrated cellular telephone. The 500 E was only with four seats in left hand drive, with the four leather seats supplied by Recaro (the fronts heated). Called the "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by the press, performance tests of the day yielded impressive results: 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) times of 5.5 to 6.0 seconds and acceleration through the quarter-mile (0.4 km) in 14.1 seconds at 163 km/h (101 mph). The top speed was redline limited at 6,000 rpm to 260 km/h (~160 mph). It was rated at 16.8 L/100 km (14 mpg) in the city and 13.8 L/100 km (17 mpg) on the highway. With its aggressive stance: 1.5 inches wider track, 0.9 inch lower profile, flared fenders, side skirts, front air-dam and wide tires, the 500 E is easily distinguished from its lesser brethren. Because of its look, limited numbers, hand-built construction, and unique pedigree, the 500 E is already considered a "classic", even within Mercedes-Benz. It is little-known, but 120 cars were produced between January and approximately May 1995, as last-request cars for special customers before the series ceased production. These last cars were produced in the Porsche Rossle Bau building alongside Audi RS2 sport wagons, as that production contract went into full swing with the same work-staff that built the 500E and E500. The 500 E/E 500 underwent few significant changes during its three-year production run. Models from 1992 and 1993 are virtually indistinguishable from each other on the exterior, with the most notable change being a slightly less powerful (-7 HP) engine in the 1993 and 1994 model for USA. The 1994 E 500 model is more easily identified because of the cosmetic changes that affected all E-Class cars that year (updated headlights, grille, and trunk-lid; the bumper scuff bars were painted the same color as the car). The engine, however, remained unchanged from the 1993 500 E. 1994 models carried an upgraded sound system made by Becker or Alpine, replacing the two-piece Becker 1432 unit used in model year 1992 and 1993 cars. Significantly, 1994 models had larger front and rear brakes than 1992 and 1993 models, courtesy of the R129 SL600 roadster. Numerous running changes were made to the car's mechanical systems during its production life. The 500E and E500 were known by Porsche as Type 2758 in that company's official nomenclature. As of June 2011, an example of a 1995 E500 Limited is on display in the new Porsche Museum in Zuffenhausen, Germany. Aftermarket Modifications Common performance improvements include wheel and tire replacement, aftermarket exhaust kits, and replacement or reprogramming of the Electronic Control Unit, which removes the 155 mph (249 km/h) speed governor. To boost acceleration times, some owners disable the car's slip reduction feature and program the automatic transmission to start in first gear instead of the normal second gear. Numerous other modifications exist for the car, including increased displacement up to and including 6.5 liters, nitrous-oxide systems and a few custom supercharger systems to boost output to well over 400 HP. E 60 AMG There was also a specialised E60 AMG model built in very limited numbers from 1994 to 1995 which had the 6.0L V8 engine. The vehicle had a 381bhp and can reach 0-60 mph within 5.3 seconds. The vehicle was equipped with the "Limited" sports interior, 17" EVO-II alloys together with uprated AMG sports suspension and AMG twin outlet exhaust system. Otherwise, the brakes and body remained the same. The E500 and E60 AMG both came with the flared front and rear wheel arches with larger front bumpers and front foglights. The "957" AMG Technology Package in the VIN number of the vehicle almost guarantees the vehicle is an original E60 as left the factory. Very many E500s have been converted to E60s by replacing the engine with a 6.0L V8. Another giveaway is the AMG engine stamps saying "M 119 E 60" together with "AMG" written along the airboxes instead of "Mercedes-Benz". Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:Modern Category:Post-war